harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarna Różdżka
}} Czarna Różdżka, zwana także Berłem Śmierci i Różdżką Przeznaczenia (ang. Elder Wand) — jedno z legendarnych Insygniów Śmierci oraz najpotężniejsza różdżka świata. Według legendy została wytworzona przez Śmierć, a jej pierwszym właścicielem był Antioch Peverell. Później przez lata przechodziła z rąk do rąk poprzez różne morderstwa i pojedynki, przez co historia czarodziejów była naznaczana krwawym śladem Czarnej Różdżki''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 23, "Opowieść o trzech braciach". Miała wielu właścicieli, a w tym słynnych czarodziejów, jakimi byli Harry Potter, Tom Riddle czy Albus Dumbledore. Była obiektem pożądania wśród wielu; w czasach młodości szukali jej Grindelwald i Dumbledore. Razem z pozostałymi insygniami różdżka miała czynić właściciela Panem Śmierci. Budowa różdżki Czarna różdżka była jedną z najstarszych różdżek, a najpewniej najpotężniejszą. Wykonana została z czarnego bzu, przez co czarodzieje w późniejszych latach sądzili, że różdżki z bzu przynoszą pecha. Rdzeniem różdżki zaś był włos z ogona testrala, który uznawany był za niestabilny i ciężki do opanowania. W ekranizacji różdżka jest bardzo długa i opatrzona zdobieniami na całej linii. Historia mały|150px|Czarna Różdżka (czerwony kolor)|lewo Zgodnie z legendą opowiedzianą przez Barda Beedle'a w Opowieści o Trzech Braciach, Antioch Peverell, i jego dwaj bracia, Kadmus i Ignotus, podróżowali długą, krętą drogą o zmierzchu, kiedy natknęli się na rzekę zbyt głęboką, by ją przekroczyć. Kiedy bracia wyczarowali most, aby przejść przez rzekę, przed nimi pojawiła się Śmierć. Wściekła, że czarodzieje znaleźli sposób na przejście przez rzekę bez umierania, podarowała każdemu bratu po prezencie, mając nadzieję, że dar doprowadzi do ich upadku. Antioch pragnął różdżki, której nie dało się pokonać, więc Śmierć sięgnęła do drzewa Czarnego Bzu i podarowała mu Czarną Różdżkę.mały|lewoMało prawdopodobnym było, aby Śmierć stworzyła Czarną Różdżkę, więc prawdopodobnie została stworzona przez Antiocha osobiście. Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób różdżka został naprawdę stworzona, Antioch udał się do miasta, gdzie pokonał czarodzieja, z którym niegdyś się pokłócił. Później w gospodzie pijany przechwalał się swoją niepokonaną różdżką. Następnej nocy jeden z czarodziejów (możliwe, że był to Emeryk Zły) zakradł się tam, gdzie spał najstarszy z braci, ukradł różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął gardło jej właścicielowi. mały|prawo|250px Z biegiem lat ta potężna i tajemnicza różdżka przechodziła przez różne ręce w błyskawicznym tempie. Najczęściej do zmiany dochodziło poprzez zamordowanie poprzedniego posiadacza. Z racji, że szybko zmieniała właścicieli, do których należała, zaczęto mówić, że dzieje historii magii naznaczone były szlakiem Czarnej Różdżki. Później pojawiło się przekonanie, że należy wręcz zamordować poprzedniego właściciela, jeśli chce się osiągnąć pełnię władzy, jaką dawała różdżka. Oprócz nazwy ''Czarna Różdżka zaczęły funkcjonować inne, m.in. Berło Śmierci i Różdżka Przeznaczenia. Zaczęto też twierdzić, że różdżki z czarnego bzu, głównie ze względu na morderstwa, nie przynoszą szczęścia. Emeryk Zły był pierwszym historycznym i znanym po zabójcy Antiocha Peverella posiadaczem Czarnej Różdżki. Nieznane są okoliczności, w których wszedł w jej posiadanie. Przy jej pomocy sterroryzował całą południową Anglię, przez co zyskał przydomek Diabeł. Zginął w pojedynku z Egbertem Zuchwałym, w wyniku którego ten drugi wszedł w posiadanie różdżki. Egbert Zuchwały zdobył różdżkę zabijając w pojedynku Emeryka Złego. Nieznane jest, co się działo z nim potem, nie utrwalił się bowiem na kartach historii magii. Prawdopodobnie nie żył długo, jak większość posiadaczy Czarnej Różdżki. Był ostatnim znanym jej posiadaczem przed Godelotem. Godelot zdobył różdżkę w bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach. Zapisał się w historii magii jako nikczemnik. Stworzył przy pomocy różdżki wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć, z których większość została zebrana i opisana w dziele Najczarniejsze zakamarki magii. Różdżka została mu odebrana przez własnego syna Herewarda, który pochłonięty żądzą władzy zamknął ojca w piwnicy, zabierając mu różdżkę. Hereward zasłynął jako posiadacz Czarnej Różdżki, którą pod wpływem szaleństwa odebrał swojemu ojcu, zamykając go w piwnicy. Nie wiadomo jak używał różdżki ani w jaki sposób została mu odebrana. Barnabas Deverill zdobył Czarną Różdżkę na początku XVIII wieku. Nie wiadomo, w jakich okolicznościach wszedł w jej posiadanie. Zapisał się w historii jako niezwykle groźny czarnoskiężnik. Został pokonany przez Loxiasa. Loxias zdobył Czarną Różdżkę pokonując w pojedynku Barnabasa Deverilla. Zasłynął na kartach historii jako bardzo groźny czarnoksiężnik. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób został pokonany. Wielu czarodziejów, w tym jego matka, przypisywało sobie morderstwo Loxiasa. Jeśli matka Loxiasa mówiła prawdę, to prawdopodobnie była jedyną znaną i pierwszą kobietą będącą właścicielką Czarnej Różdżki. Nie jest do końca pewne, kto po śmierci Loxiasa został właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, dlatego też trudno jest śledzić jej dalsze losy. Sądzono, że to właśnie Arkus lub Liwiusz zostali posiadaczami Czarnej Różdżki. Prawdopodobnie jeden z nich zabił poprzedniego właściciela, a drugi zatrzymał dla siebie różdżkę. Pomiędzy końcem XIX wieku, a początkiem XX znany wytwórca różdżek – Mykew Gregorowicz wszedł w posiadanie Czarnej Różdżki. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że posiada najpotężniejszą różdżkę świata rozpoczął na niej eksperymenty, testując jej moc. Chcąc polepszyć wyniki sprzedaży wyprodukowanych przez niego różdżek, rozgłosił plotkę, że jest w posiadaniu Czarnej Różdżki i udało mu się skopiować jej moc. Informacja ta przyciągnęła młodego Gellerta Grindelwalda, który zakradł się do domu wytwórcy i ukradł różdżkę. Gregorowicz zobaczył tylko jasnowłosego młodzieńca wyskakującego przez okno. Zanim jednak Grindelwald opuścił pracownię rzucił na Gregorowicza zaklęcie oszałamiające, zapewniając sobie tym prawo do Czarnej Różdżki. Jako własność Gellerta Grindelwalda mały|Albus Dumbledore z Gellertem Grindelwaldem|lewo Gellert Grindelwald był prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym i najniebezpieczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem wszechczasów, ustępując zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce jedynie samemu Lordowi Voldemortowi. Kształcił się w Durmstrangu, ale później został wydalony. Wielką ciotką Grindelwalda była słynna historyczka magii Bathilda Bagshot, a po jego wydaleniu mieszkał z nią w Dolinie Godryka. W tym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym Albusem Dumbledorem, a obaj planowali znaleźć Insygnia Śmierci. Wierzyli, że posiadanie Insygniów pozwoli im stworzyć świat, w którym mugole, z konieczności i dla większego dobra, będą podporządkowani czarodziejom i czarownicom. W wyniku nieporozumienia Dumbledore, Grindelwald i młodszy brat Albusa – Aberforth Dumbledore zaczęli się pojedynkować, co pośrednio doprowadziło do śmierci Ariany Dumbledore. Grindelwald uciekł z Wielkiej Brytanii, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Albus przestał poszukiwać Insygniów, ale Gellert nie odpuścił. Grindelwalda od lat pasjonowała Czarna Różdżka. Po opuszczeniu Doliny Godryka rozpoczął jej poszukiwania. W pewnym momencie musiał usłyszeć plotki odnośnie posiadania różdżki przez Gregerowicza. Udał się do jego domu i wykradł Czarną Różdżkę z jego pracowni. Zanim jednak zbiegł rzucił na Gregorowicza zaklęcie oszałamiające stając się prawowitym właścicielem różdżki.mały|prawo|300px|Gellert kradnie Czarną Różdżkę Z biegiem lat przy pomocy różdżki Grindelwald rozpoczął zbieranie wielkiej armii. Stał się drugim najniebezpieczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w dziejach zaraz po Voldemorcie. Jego zwolennicy mordowali mugoli i czarodziejów na terenie całej Europy, pomijając Wielką Brytanię. Grindelwald bowiem zbyt obawiał się swojego starego przyjaciela – Albusa Dumbledore'a. Za czasów swojego terroru zbudował więzienie w Austrii – Nurmengard, gdzie przebywali jego wrogowie. Przez wszystkie lata swoich okrutnych rządów wyznawał ideę „Dla większego dobra”. To samo hasło została wyryte na murach Nurmengardu. 30 maja 1927 roku Grindelwald użył Czarnej Różdżki do zabicia Aurorów eskortujących go z więzienia MACUSY w Nowym Jorku do Europy, po tym gdy pół roku wcześniej schwytał go Newt Skamander, słynny magizoolog. We wrześniu tego samego roku Grindelwald udał się do Paryża gdzie zwołał zgromadzenie swoich zwolenników w Mauzoleum Lestrange'ów na cmentarzu Père Lachaise. Kiedy Aurorzy pod wodzą Tezeusza Skamandera zinfiltrowali zgromadzenie, Grindelwald użył Czarnej Różdżki by wyczarować wokół siebie krąg ochronnego ognia i dodał zaklęcie mające na celu sprawdzenie lojalności jego akolitów: ci, którzy weszli z pełną wiernością i wierzyli w jego sprawę przetrwali; ci, którzy tego nie zrobili, zostali pochłonięci przez ogień i zginęli. Abernathy, Vinda Rosier, Credence Barebone i Queenie Goldstein dołączyli do Grindelwaldu do kręgu i aportowali. Grindelwald sterował ogniem tak, że zabijał nawet aurorów w środku deportacji. Ostatecznie około pół tuzina pięćdziesięciu Aurorów, przyjęło jego ofertę i dołączyło do niego również w kręgu. Następnie Grindelwald zaatakował Newta i Tezeusza i zdołałby ich spalić żywcem, gdyby Leta Lestrange nie krzyknęła, żeby przestał. Grindelwald zrobił to, manipulując ogniem tak, aby działał jako ściana, aby zapobiec Tezeuszowi do zrobienia czegokolwiek, i w odpowiedzi zaproponował Lecie dołączenie do jego szeregów. Odmówiła jednak i rzuciła klątwę, która zniszczyła magiczną czaszkę na kawałki i zaatakowała go, ale została zabita przez Grindelwalda w odwecie. Grindelwald wściekł się z powodu utraty tak cennego narzędzia, po czym uwolnił śmiertelny ogień i pozwolił, by szalał, z zamiarem zniszczenia całego Paryża i wszystkich obecnych wraz z nim, zanim się deportował. W samą porę pojawił się Nicolas Flamel i polecił Newtowi, Tezeuszowi, Tinie Goldstein i Yusufowi Kamie uformować pierścień wokół mauzoleum, posadzić różdżki w ziemi i użyć przeciwzaklęcia. Zmusili oni ogień do wycofania się do mauzoleum, gdzie zakończyło się jego działanie. W 1945 roku, u szczytu potęgi Grindelwalda, Albus Dumbledore w końcu poczuł się zmuszony do konfrontacji ze swoim byłym przyjacielem z powodu publicznego protestu. Grindelwald został pokonany przez Dumbledore'a, a następnie został osadzony w swoim własnym więzieniu, Nurmengardzie, gdzie pozostał przez dziesięciolecia. Ostatecznie został tam zamordowany w 1998 roku przez Lorda Voldemorta, który poszukiwał Starszej Różdżki. Grindelwald odmówił jednak ujawnienia jakichkolwiek informacji o różdżce, przeciwstawiając się Voldemortowi podczas ostatniej próby odkupienia. Jako własność Albusa Dumbledore'a mały|270px|lewo|Dumbledore władający Czarną Różdżką Albus Dumbledore zdobył różdżkę w 1945 roku po wygranym pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. Wyróżniał się na tle innych posiadaczy Czarnej Różdżki, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do nich nie używał jej do niegodziwych celów. Stosował ją tylko przy zwykłych zaklęciach i codziennych czynnościach. Odsiewał też tą różdżką swoje myśli do myślodsiewni. W 1996 roku Dumbledore użył różdżki do ogłuszenia Dolores Umbridge, Korneliusza Knota, Johna Dawlisha i Kingsleya Shacklebolta, aby uciec, kiedy Ministester Magii i Aurorzy próbowali zabrać go do Azkabanu. 18 czerwca tego samego roku przybył do Ministerstwa, aby pomóc członkom Zakonu Feniksa w bitwie przeciwko Śmierciożercom. W Atrium wdał się w okrutny pojedynek z Lordem Voldemortem, używając różdżki, aby oczarować posągi z Fontanny Magicznych Braci, by chronić Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore szybko udowodnił, że dominuje w pojedynku, z łatwością przeciwstawiając się atakom Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, podczas gdy Czarny Pan wyraźnie walczył o powstrzymanie gradobicia Dumbledore'a i ostatecznie całkiem mocno obezwładnił Voldemorta w kuli wody, zmuszając go do ucieczki. 30 czerwca 1997 roku Dumbledore i Harry ruszyli do jaskini, gdzie Dumbledore wierzył, że ukryty był Horkruks. Kiedy Harry zanurzył kielich w jeziorze, by dostarczyć wodę Dumbledore'owi (który był niesamowicie słaby i spragniony po wypiciu Eliksiru Rozpaczy, by dotrzeć do Horkruksa), wszystkie Inferiusy, które rezydowały w jeziorze, chwyciły Harry'ego i próbowały utopić go w jeziorze. Albus odzyskał siły na tyle by wywołać wokół nich burzę ogniową do odpędzenia Inferiusów, ale nadal pozostał bardzo słaby. Gdy obaj wrócili do Hogwartu, zobaczyli nad zamkiem Mroczny Znak. Na Wieży Astronomicznej Dumbledore nakazał Harry'emu ukryć się pod Peleryną Niewidką po czym rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Harry nie był w stanie interweniować, a Dumbledore, bardzo osłabiony eliksirem został rozbrojony przez Dracona Malfoya. Dumbledore rozmawiał z Draco o zamachu na niego, gdy kilku innych Śmierciożerców weszło do wieży i próbowało przekonać Draco, by dokończył swoje zadanie tak samo jak Dumbledore. Kiedy Draco zawahał się, Severus Snape pojawił się i zabił Dumbledore'a. Rok później Harry, poprzez obejrzenie wspomnień Snape'a w myślodsiewni, dowiedział się, że Dumbledore aby uratować się przed bardziej męczącą śmiercią i by Draco nie zmarnował swojej duszy zabijając go, a także aby Voldemort w pełni zaufał Snape'owi, Albus nakazał Snape'owi wykonać to za Malfoya, na co Snape niechętnie przystał. Dumbledore dał się zabić Snape'owi również dlatego, aby upewnić się, że Czarna Różdżka nie wpadnie w niepowołane ręce i chciał aby nowym panem Czarnej Różdżki został Severus. Jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem Dumbledore'a, ponieważ Dumbledore został rozbrojony, a zatem został pokonany przez Dracona. Dzięki temu Malfoy stał się nowym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Jako nieprawowita własność Lorda Voldemorta Dumbledore rozmawiał z Draco o zamachu na niego, gdy kilku innych Śmierciożerców weszło do wieży i próbowało przekonać Draco, by dokończył swoje zadanie tak samo jak Dumbledombledorze. Harry dowiedział się, że aby uratować się przed bardziej męczącą śmiercią i by Draco nie zmarnował swojej duszy, Dumbledore polecił Snape'owi zabić go, o czym Snape niechętnie zgodził się. Dumbledore rozmawiał z Draco o zamachu na niego, gdy kilku innych Śmierciożerców weszło do wieży i próbowało przekonać Draco, by dokończył swoje zadanie tak samo jak Dumbledorrow. Dumbledore krótko wymienił słowa z Bellatrix i Grayback. Kiedy Draco zawahał się, Severus Snape pojawił się i wykonał Klątwę zabijania na samym Dumbledorze. Harry dowiedział się, że aby uratować się przed bardziej męczącą śmiercią i by Draco nie zmarnował swojej duszy, Dumbledore polecił Snape'owi zabić go, o czym Snape niechętnie zgodził się. Po śmierci Albusa różdżka została pochowana wraz z nim w jego grobie, gdzie przebywała aż do czasu, gdy rok później Lord Voldemort ukradł ją z białego grobowca. mały|lewo Gdy różdżka Lorda Voldemorta zaczęła go zawodzić i nie mógł z powodu bliźniaczych rdzeni zamordować nią Harry'ego Pottera, Voldemort rozpoczął poszukiwania najpotężniejszej różdżki świata. Jego zwolennicy – śmierciożercy porwali specjalnie dla swojego pana wytwórcę różdżek – Ollivandera i torturami zmusili do wyjawienia prawdy o różdżkach. Ollivander opowiedział Voldemortowi legendę o trzech braciach. Voldemort zaczął szaleńczo pragnąć i poszukiwać Berła Śmierci. Poświęcił drugą połowę 1997 roku na te właśnie poszukiwania. Na wiosnę 1998 udało mu się prześledzić współczesną historię różdżki i dotarł do dwóch ostatnich znanych posiadaczy, którzy szczycili się posiadaniem różdżki – Gregorowicza i Grindelwalda. Zabił obydwu i mimo poświęcenia Grindelwalda udało mu się znaleźć różdżkę domyślając się, że jej ostatnim właścicielem był Dumbledore. mały|280px|Voldemort rozmawia z Grindelwaldem Zbezcześcił grób zmarłego i wykradł z niego różdżkę. Nie udało mu się jednak posiąść jej mocy. Voldemort uznał, że jedynym sposobem, aby uzyskać pełnię władzy nad różdżką było pozbawienie życia jego poprzedniego właściciela. W jego mniemaniu była to osoba, która zamordowała Dumbledore'a, czyli Severus Snape. W dniu Bitwy o Hogwart nakazał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie swojemu wężowi Nagini, zamordować Severusa. Moc Czarnej Różdżki jednak nie stała się mu posłuszna. Właścicielem różdżki bowiem był już Harry Potter. Jako własność Harry'ego Pottera Rozbrajając Dumbledore'a na wieży Astronomicznej nowym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki stał się Draco Malfoy. Jednak nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział i nigdy też nie dotknął różdżki. Czarna Różdżka była jego własnością przez ponad pół roku, aż do potyczki we dworze Malfoyów. W jej czasie Harry Potter zabrał różdżkę Dracona Malfoya. Automatycznie Czarna Różdżka stała się własnością Harry'ego Pottera. On jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. mały|288px|lewo|Pojedynek Voldemorta i Harry'ego Harry uczestniczył w Bitwie o Hogwart, w czasie której zdał sobie sprawę, że jest jednym z Horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Wiedział też, że musi zginąć, by jego przyjaciele mogli zabić Czarnego Pana. Poświęcił się i poszedł na spotkanie z czarnoksiężnikiem, gdzie dał mu się zabić. Jednak w Harrym umarł tylko fragment duszy Czarnego Pana. Sam Potter przeszedł w stan limbo, gdzie spotkał Dumbledore'a. Ten opowiedział mu historię o Czarnej Różdżce i uświadomił go, że Harry jest jej panem. Gdy Harry wrócił do swojego ciała, Voldemort rzucił klątwę Cruciatus na „martwe” ciało Harry'ego, ale nie sprawił Potterowi bólu. Wtedy chłopak zrozumiał, że Dumbledore miał rację. Gdy Harry wyruszył na ostatni pojedynek z Voldemortem, Czarny Pan użył przeciw Harry'emu Czarnej Różdżki, jednak ta nie mogła zwrócić się przeciwko swojemu właścicielowi. Zaklęcie odbiło się, i w ten sposób Lord Voldemort zginął. Kiedy Czarny Pan został pokonany, Harry nie chciał zachować Czarnej Różdżki. Uważał, że jej miejsce nie jest przy nim. Użył jej, aby naprawić swoją starą różdżkę, po czym postanowił złożyć ją w grobie Dumbledore'a mając nadzieję, że jeśli umrze niepokonany, różdżka utraci swoją niezwykłą moc. Taki tok rozumowania pochwalił portret Dumbledore'a. 2020 W 2020 roku Delphini użyła Zmieniacza Czasu i wróciła do 31 października 1981 roku, aby powstrzymać swojego ojca Lorda Voldemorta przed zabiciem Jamesa i Lily Potterów i próbą zabicia małego Harry'ego. Jednak Harry Potter wraz z Ronem Weasleyem, Hermioną Granger i Draconem Malfoyem również cofnęli się w czasie do tego dnia. Delphini wdała się w pojedynek z Harrym, zanim pojawił się Voldemort. Podczas pojedynku rozbroiła Harry'ego, a później Hermiona związała Delphini. Nie wiadomo, czy te działania miały jakikolwiek wpływ na lojalność lub własność Czarnej Różdżki. Symbolika W symbolu Insygniów Śmierci Czarna Różdżka jest przedstawiona jako pionowa kreska przechodząca przez środek okręgu i trójkąta. Symbolizuje władzę oraz dążenie do niej, nie bacząc na inne osoby. Jest też symbolem zła oraz egoizmu. Etymologia W oryginalnej wersji Czarna Różdżka to z angielskiego Elder Wand. Nie jest to jednak dosłowne tłumaczenie. Słowo elder oznacza jednocześnie starszy w znaczeniu wieku i godności, oraz dziki bez. W polskim tłumaczeniu różdżka stała się czarną za sprawą tego, z czym słowo czarny czytelnikom polskim się kojarzy. Określenie to najbardziej pasuje do różdżki, która wywołała tak wiele negatywnych emocji i zła. Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki mały|250px|Różdżka Albusa Dumbledore'a * Śmierć * Antioch Peverell * Emeryk * Egbert Zuchwały * Godelot * Hereward * Barnabasz Deverill * Loxias * Arkus lub Liwiusz * Mykew Gregorowicz * Gellert Grindelwald * Albus Dumbledore * Draco Malfoy * Lord Voldemort * Harry Potter * Delphini * Hermiona Granger Moc mały|202px Czarna Różdżka była najsilniejszą różdżką świata w całej jego historii. Można było nią rzucać zaklęcia, które dla innych różdżek były wręcz niemożliwe. Na przykład Harry Potter Czarną Różdżką naprawił swoją z piórem feniksa. Inne różdżki, mimo prób, nie mogły tego dokonać. Miała ona jednak swoje ograniczenia. Dumbledore nie mógł uleczyć tą różdżką swojej ręki, pokonując klątwę pierścienia. Sugeruje to, że Czarna Różdżka tylko pomnaża wcześniejsze umiejętności magiczne. Prawdopodobnie nie trzeba być jej właścicielem, aby w pewnym stopniu pomnażała moc. Ciekawostki * Koniec dziejów Czarnej Różdżki w książce i filmie różni się. W książce Harry użył Czarnej Różdżki do naprawy swojej, a potem włożył ją z powrotem do grobowca Dumbledore'a. W filmie natomiast Harry przełamał Czarną Różdżkę na dwie części, po czym ją wyrzucił. * małyTylko dwóch właścicieli Czarnej Różdżki pokonało poprzednich w pojedynku. * Draco Malfoy jest jedynym znanym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, który jej nigdy nie dotknął ani do niczego nie użył. * Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter to jedyni właściciele Czarnej Różdżki, którzy używali jej tylko do dobrych celów. * Mykew Gregorowicz jest jedynym panem Czarnej Różdżki, który został oszołomiony przez różdżkę swojego następcy. * Harry Potter pokonał Draco Malfoya w Dworze Malfoyów, odbierając mu trzy różdżki: jego własną, Petera Pettigrew i Bellatriks Lestrange, lecz Czarnej Różdżki wówczas we Dworze w ogóle nie było. Tłumacząc, w jaki sposób Harry stał się jej panem, J.K. Rowling stwierdziła, że tajemnicą Czarnej Różdżki jest to, że jest bardziej czuła niż jakakolwiek inna. Potrafi zidentyfikować czarodzieja rzucającego czar, który jej dotknie, i zbiera informacje o tym, który czarodziej pokonał którego, oddając swoją lojalność temu, którego uznaje za zwycięzcę. Fizyczne posiadanie nie ma znaczeniaJ.K. Rowling na Twitterze. * Harry i Draco są prawdopodobnie jedynymi żyjącymi ludźmi którzy byli w posiadaniu czarnej różdżki. * Różdżka ta jest częścią logo Wizarding World. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore Kategoria:Różdżki Kategoria:Insygnia Śmierci Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Własności Gellerta Grindelwalda ca:Vareta d'àlbar de:Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden el:Το ραβδί από Κουφοξυλιά en:Elder Wand es:Varita de Saúco fi:Seljasauva fr:Baguette de Sureau he:השרביט הבכור it:Bacchetta di Sambuco ja:ニワトコの杖 ka:ანწლის ჯოხი ru:Старшая палочка uk:Бузинова паличка